1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for dispensing wire from a reel, and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for dispensing wire from a reel with the aid of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire of a variety of types is retained on a reel and dispensed therefrom. For dispensing large quantities of wire over long distances, motor vehicles are employed to aid in dispensing the wire. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to dispensing wire from reels, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,650,492; 4,009,845; 4,365,768; 5,060,882; and 5,186,410.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,492 discloses a separate trailer for dispensing wire from a reel. The separate trailer is pulled by a motor vehicle. The reel of wire is oriented in a horizontal direction and requires a pair of bearings for supporting the horizontally oriented reel. The use of a separate trailer has a number of undesirable aspects. A separate trailer is a large, space-consuming, and expensive device. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wire dispensing device were provided which did not use a separate trailer for carrying the reel of wire.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,009,845, 4,365,768, and 5,060,882 share a common characteristic in that a wire reel is oriented in a horizontal orientation. As such, a pair of bearings must be used where respective bearings support respective ends of the reel. For proper operation, the pair of bearings must be maintained, lubricated, and perhaps replaced at appropriate intervals. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wire dispensing device were provided which did not employ a pair of bearings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,410 discloses a hand-cranked wire reel mechanism that operates on a reel that is supported in a horizontal orientation.
Still other features would be desirable in a vehicle-mounted, wire dispensing apparatus. For example, it would be desirable if a wire dispensing apparatus could carry a plurality of reels.
As mentioned above, many wire dispensing devices include pairs of bearings. The bearings are moving parts that move doing the dispensing operation. As such, moving parts have a strong tendency to wear and require periodic lubrication. To avoid the complications that result from moving parts, it would be desirable if a vehicle-mounted, wire dispensing apparatus were provided that did not employ moving parts.
The devices disclosed in the patents cited above require special manufacturing techniques and employ specially fabricated metal parts. Such special requirements cause costs to be high and availability low. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wire dispensing device were provided which were readily fabricated from readily available, off-the-shelf components.
Many of the devices disclosed in the patents cited above are large and bulky and require considerable amounts of space for their storage when not in use. They are complex devices and are not readily disassembled for storage and reassembled for use. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wire dispensing device were provided which is readily disassembled for storage and reassembled for use.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use vehicle-mounted, wire dispensing devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a vehicle-mounted, wire dispensing apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not require a separate trailer for carrying the reel of wire; (2) does not employ a pair of bearings that move as wire is being dispensed; (3) can carry a plurality of reels; (4) does not require the employment of moving parts; (5) is readily fabricated from readily available, off-the-shelf components; and (6) is readily disassembled for storage and reassembled for use. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique vehicle-mounted, wire dispensing apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.